Salah Kirim EMail? WHAT!
by Erza Scarlet of Titania
Summary: Natsu dengan ke-pede-annya mengirimkan e-mail ke Lisanna untuk menemuinya di rumah. Eh, salah kirim!


**Salah Kirim E-Mail? WHAT?! **Chapter 1

* * *

Summary: Natsu dengan ke-pede-annya mengirimkan e-mail ke Lisanna untuk menemuinya di rumah. Eh, salah kirim!

* * *

Yah, karena saya author yang masih unyu-unyu#Plak#, maksudnya masih baru, kalau ada kesalahan teknis maupun pesanan anda (?) tolong dimaafkan… oke? *kedip genit#PLAK#*

Eh, eh, panggil aku **Erzacopy** aja ya XD

Sumimasen… ENJOY!

**Salah Kirim E-mail? WHAT?!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-chan#BUAGH**

**Genre: Humor, Romance dll.**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Warning: Typo, GaJe, humor nggak kelihatan (?), begitu pula dengan romance-nya dan unsur-unsur kejelekan lainnya**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, menyelimuti kamar sang cowok berambut _pink_ itu. Matahari terbit dari sebelah barat (Readers: Kiamat woy!) maksudnya dari timur dengan indah (?). Sang pemilik kamar _plus _pemilik rambut berwarna _pink _itu membuka matanya.

"Ah, masih malam," ucapnya malas. Ia masih menggeliat dan masuk lagi ke dalam selimut teddy bear-nya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Permisi, Natsu-san…" ucap orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Natsu Dragneel –pemilik kamar tadi.

"Ah, apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan malasnya (lagi).

"Em, boleh saya masuk?" Tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu (lagi! Author: aku nggak tau harus dikasih nama apa…).

"Boleh, Igneel!" jawab Natsu sambil mengumpatkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut.

JGREEEEK! NGIEEEK! *pintu rusak*

"Ini sudah siang… anda tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Igneel –orang yang ngetuk pintu tadi.

"Haah~ aku ma…APHUAAAAH?!" Natsu tersadar, kalau dia terlambat masuk sekolah. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia mengganti bajunya (nggak mandi).

.

Natsu Dragneel, orang pemilik kamar tadi dan juga pemilik rumahnya. Dan, Igneel, pelayan keluarga Phantomhive, eh salah, Dragneel. Walaupun Natsu pemilik rumah, dia masih bocah ingusan yang sekolah di Fairy Academy. Sekolah yang lumayan terkenal. Walaupun Natsu –sebagai murid bodoh- dengan ajaibnya bisa masuk ke sekolah itu walaupun dia rangking terakhir terus.

"Jangan buka aib-ku, bodoh!" bentak Natsu kepada Author. Author pun pundung.

Walaupun sekolah elit, nggak tau kenapa, tapi ada pintu khusus murid telat. Biasanya, murid-murid yang telat, diam-diam masuk lewat situ. Dan menembus jalan ke aula sekolah.

Tetapi, beda dengan Natsu! Natsu memilih masuk lewat jendela kelasnya. Walaupun kelasnya dilantai 2.

"Hup!" Natsu mulai memanjati dinding menuju ke lantai dua alias kelasnya. Tetapi tidak semudah itu!

Tukang kebun melihat Natsu yang manjat ke kelas. Tukang kebun itu langsung memanggil kepala sekolah lewat walkman, eh, walky talky.

Datanglah sang kepala sekolah! PLUE!

"Puppuuing!" suruh kepala sekolah –Plue.

Natsu yang mengetahuinya, tidak menghiraukannya. Tukang kebun yang diketahui namanya Pantherlily itu mulai bergumam, '_seharusnya, jangan dia yang jadi kepala sekolah_'.

"Puung! Puuung! Akan kupanggil guru BK!" ajaibnya Plue bisa berbicara layaknya manusia.

"A-…" Natsu terkaget karena Plue –kepala sekolah- yang harusnya nggak bisa bicara itu BERBICARA! Natsu pun terjatuh, "KYAAAA!" Natsu berteriak layaknya seorang cewek. Dan, ditangkap oleh seseorang layaknya pangeran menangkap sang putri jatuh. Orang itu adalah…

"L-Lisanna…" Natsu terpaku, karena digendong oleh Lisanna bak bridal style (?).

"Em? Ada apa?" Tanya Lisanna yang ternyata orang yang menangkap Natsu.

"A-AKU HARUS PERGIII…!" Natsu meninggalkan Lisanna yang terdiam.

'_Apa sih?'_

.

**Skip Time**

"Huaaah! Sekolah kali ini membosankan! Belum lagi nanti harus bersi'in sekolah! Huft…" Natsu meregangkan otot-ototnya berusaha reflex. "Hah, pokoknya nanti aku harus mengajak Lisanna ken-…"

"KYAAAAA!" jerit beberapa siswi Fairy Academy setelah melihat siswa yang lewat.

"Tch! Bikin otakku panas saja!" umpat Natsu. Dia sejenak melirik ke arah siswa yang lewat dan dikejar fans tadi. "Loke, ya? cowok terkenal yang selalu mengejekku! Ingin kubun-…"

BUAGH! BUAGH!

"Kyaaaa!" jerit beberapa fans Loke –siswa yang lewat- dengan watados-nya menginjak Natsu.

"Tuhan… bolehkah aku mendapat penyiksaan lebih dari ini!" geram Natsu frustasi.

"Wah, Natsu! Yo~!" dengan Sok Kenal Sok Dekat-nya Loke menyapa Natsu yang masih frustasi. "Sepertinya kamu memang bodoh ya…"

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN MEMANG BODOH LAGI! TAPI AKU BENERAN bo-…" kalimat Natsu berhenti, seketika melihat Lisanna lewat. Dia melototinya sampe terus menjauh. "Ah, bodoh!" Natsu meninggalkan Loke dan fans-fans-nya.

.

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Natsu sekarang tengah menyapu halaman sekolah yang kotor. Sambil menyapu, ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan sedikit suara yang fales.

"Oh Good-bye days… ima, kawaru ki ga suru… kinou made ni so long…" ditengah nyanyiannya, ia bertemu dengan Lisanna yang akan berjalan pulang. "Eh, bohong…" Natsu melototi Lisanna lagi.

"Ada apa, Natsu-san?" Tanya Lisanna kaget karena dipelototi.

"Mm, anu, ng…" Natsu gelagapan bingung mau bilang apa. '_Ini kesempatan perunggu _(?)_ yang akan datang di lain waktu… _(?),'

"Apa?" Tanya Lisanna kesal dan bosan.

"A-… ehm, boleh aku minta alamat e-mail-mu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Iya," Lisanna mulai menyebutkan alamat e-mailnya. Bukan di tulis, tapi disebutkan.

.

"Ah, ng, m-makasih…" Natsu membungkukkan badannya 180° (?).

"Iya, sama-sama," balas Lisanna ramah dan mulai pergi pulang.

Natsu mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya –menyapu. Dan, tak sadar, Natsu lupa alamat e-mail-nya Lisanna!

"Emm, apa ya?" Natsu mulai berpikir keras sampai muncul asap di kepala Natsu. "KENAPA TIDAK AKU CATAT! BODOH!" Natsu menendang kaleng sampah dan mematahkan sapunya.

TEK!

"NATSUUUUU!" guru BK alias Charle mulai memarahi Natsu. Tetapi, Natsu udah ngacir pergi.

.

.

Di kediaman Phantomhive#PLAKK#, maksudnya Dragneel…

BRAKK!

"Tadaima…" ucap Natsu lemas setelah sampai dirumahnya dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima, Natsu-san… Mau makan siang?" Tanya Igneel –masih inget 'kan#PLAKK.

"Tidak… lagian sekarang sudah sore…" jawab Natsu malas dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

.

Sekarang Natsu terdiam sembari mengetik-kan sesuatu di ponselnya. Sesekali ia menghirup udara dengan keras. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Harusnya 10 tahun yang lalu, aku ikut saja bersama ayah dan ibu…" ucapnya nanar. "Kalau taunya malah aku sengsara…" Natsu mulai memejamkan matanya sejenak. Angin menerpa wajahnya. Natsu membuka matanya. "Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, ya…"

Natsu memandangi tanggalan bergambar Mickey Mouse. "APA? UIAN?!" Natsu mulai tersadar dengan ucapannya. "T-tunggu! 3 hari lagi?!"

Natsu mulai loncat ke arah meja belajarnya. Dan mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran.

_Balonku ada lima! Rupa-rupa warnanya. Hijau kuning kelabu…_

Dengan nistanya, ponsel Natsu berbunyi tanda adanya e-mail masuk. "Ah? Lisanna mau ketemuan denganku seminggu setelah ujian kelulusan? Aye!" Natsu mulai menari-nari dangdut (?).

Igneel yang mengintip lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar itu hanya mesam-mesem. Lalu, disetelnya lagu dangdut Ayu Ting Tong dengan judul E-mail Palsu (?). Igneel pun ikut menari-nari dengan nistanya.

.

.

Di kediaman lain…

"AYAH! AYAH! Aku diajak kencan sama secret admirer-ku! Siapa ya, kira-kira?" cerocos cewek blonde dengan diikat beberapa rambutnya disebelah kanan.

"Hah, kau mengganggu aktifitas ayah, Lucy!" bentak sang ayah.

Cewek blonde tadi bernama Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Dan sang ayah bernama Jude Heartfilia.

"Ta-tapi, ayah, itu 'kan pertama kalinya!" ucap Lucy girang.

"PERGI!" ucap Judo –ayah Lucy.

Dan, akhirnya Lucy pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Dan menyumpah-serapahi ayahnya itu.

"Huuh~, padahal ini baru pertama kali…" ucap Lucy sebal.

.

.

.

**Skip time! Selesai ujian kelulusan…**

Siswa-siswi bergerombol untuk mengetahui lulus atau tidaknya. Kecuali Natsu. Dia memilih untuk ke kantin.

JGREEEK!

"Pe-permisi…" ucap Natsu saat memasuki kantin. Didalam kantin hanya ada dia, penjaga kantin, dan satu siswi berambut blonde.

"Silahkan!" ucap penjaga kantin yang bernama Mira itu dengan ramah.

BRAKK!

Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang keras itu.

"Aww," rintihnya menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

"Hahaha," tawa siswi berambut blonde tadi. "Hai, namaku Lucy Heartfilia! Salam kenal," dan, siswi blonde tadi ternyata bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

"A-… hei! Kenapa kita berkenalan saat hampir berpisah sih!" Natsu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Me-memang kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hm, aku Natsu! Natsu Dragneel," Natsu langsung menyambar tangan Lucy untuk bersalaman.

"Tidak sopan!" Lucy memandang sinis. "Kukira kau anak baik-baik! Ternyata tak tau sopan santun!" ceramah Lucy.

"Tetapi, mana bisa aku dibilang anak baik! Baju saja kukeluarkan!" bentak Natsu.

"HAH? Kau sadar atas kelakuanmu yang bajumu kau keluarkan! Dan, lalu kau tidak membenarkannya! Cowok macam apa kau ini?" Lucy mulai sebal dengan Natsu.

"TERSERAH! Selalu saja!" Natsu mulai mendumel.

"Padahal baru bertemu! Aku pergi!" ucap Lucy tegas dan keluar kantin.

"Kenapa? Padahal Cuma masalah sepele," sindir Natsu.

"Hati cewek memang gitu, Natsu. Sepele saja langsung terbawa emosi!" nasihat Mira sambil menuangkan segelas air putih.

"Menyebalkan! Padahal kukira ia anak yang baik dan… ah lupakan!" Natsu frustasi (part 2 (?)).

"Biarkan… Lagipula, apa kau tidak melihat papan pengumuman?" Tanya Mira.

"Malas… kalau tidak lulus, terima saja! Kalau lulus, apa aku bakal dibelikan hadiah karena kelulusan sekolah?"

"Ara ara, jangan putus asa begitu… Pantas saja tidak ada perempuan yang menyukaimu," Mira tertawa kecil.

"KAU?!" Natsu menggeram dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin.

.

"Ayah! Ibu! Aku lulus!" jerit beberapa siswa siswi yang habis melihat papan pengumuman.

"Wah, anak pintar! Nanti kita akan makan di restoran terkenal, ya?"

"WAAAA! Waaa!"

Masih saja ramai. Daritadi, papan pengumuman itu masih ramai.

"Flame-Head! Aku lulus! Diperingkat 260!" teriak siswa tidak pakai baju (INGAT! BAJU DOANG!) ke arah Natsu yang lemas.

"Cih, peringkat 260 aja bangga!" sindir Natsu meremehkan.

"Daripada dirimu!" siswa tadi menunjuk Natsu dengan jari tengahnya.

"Err, GRAY! JANGAN BUAT AKU KESAL LEBIH DARI INI!" teriak Natsu tepat ditengah lapangan.

Siswa tadi yang bernama Gray menutup telinganya sambil berlari menjauhi Natsu.

"Fuh, pasti aku peringkat… eh-APAAAA?! En-enam r-ra-ratus?" Natsu melototi pengumuman itu sampai-sampai akan lepas matanya (?).

.

.

**Seminggu setelah ujian kelulusan…**

Di kediaman Dragneel…

TING TONG!

Suara bel seperti nama artis favorit Igneel, yaitu Ayu Ting Tong, berdering dengan keras.

"Natsu-san, biar saya yang bu-…"

BUAGH!

Perkataan Igneel dipotong dengan pukulan keras dari Natsu. Natsu berlari kecil ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Lisanna!" Natsu membuka pintu rumahnya dan…

"Eh?" Natsu menatap tajam tamu itu yang dikira Lisanna.

"Natsu?". "Lucy?" ucap tamu itu dan Natsu bareng.

"GYAAA! LUCY! LUCY!" dengan nistanya, Natsu menunjuk-nunjuk tamu itu yang ternyata adalah Lucy!

"Hah? Kau kaget dengan keda-…"

"B-bukan itu! Tapi! Tapi! ADA CICAK DI KEPALAMUUUU!" dengan sangat amat keras, Natsu berteriak dan memutar-mutari rumahnya (?).

"KYAAAA!" jerit Lucy yang ingin menyingkirkan cicak yang ternyata benar ada diatas kepalanya.

BYURR!

Natsu menyiramkan air ke kepala Lucy yang jadi basah kuyub. Dengan innocent-nya, Natsu mengambil lap meja yang sudah berjamur untuk mengeringkan wajah Lucy.

"NATSUUUUU?!" Lucy langsung membalasnya dengan memukulkan wajah Natsu dengan sepatunya.

.

**Setelah agak tenang…**

"Ne, Lucy? Kau kenapa kesini?" Tanya Natsu datang dan memberikan handuk ke Lucy yang duduk di sofa.

"Ada orang yang mengirimkanku e-mail untuk bertemu ke alamat rumah ini… Nggak disangkanya, malah ada orang gila yang menumpahkan air ke wajah si tamu," Lucy langsung curcol (?) sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hah?! Tapi, aku mengirimkan e-mail untuk Lisanna! Bukan kau," Natsu jadi heran. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek alamat e-mail Lisanna yang mungkin aja salah.

**Lisanna : decutelucyh **

"Eh? Emang alamat e-mail-mu apa?" Tanya Natsu setelah mengecek kontak e-mail-nya.

"Decutelucyh -..." belum selesai Lucy menjawab, sudah di duluin sama Natsu.

"WHAT THE…?! Lalu?! Lalu?! Apa kau tau e-mail Lisanna?" Tanya Natsu kaget setengah mati.

"Yah, hampir sama sih… thecutelisa . Kamu salah kirim ya?" Lucy mulai bingung setelah melihat Natsu terpatung sambil memegangi ponselnya.

"GWAAAH! SALAH!" Natsu mulai frustasi sambil membuang ponselnya ke sembarang tempat. Tetapi, Igneel dengan sigap menangkap ponsel milik Natsu.

"Ada apa, Natsu-san?" Tanya Igneel bingung sedari tadi Natsu teriak-teriak terus.

Tapi, Natsu tak menjawab. Ia masih bengong dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kalau nggak menjawab juga nggak apa-apa… Saya mau pergi belanja dulu. Jaga rumah…" Igneel langsung keluar rumah.

Lucy masih bingung sama waktu kok cepet banget tadi.

"J-jadi kamu… bukan kamu yang ngajak aku pergi. Baiklah, aku pu-…" ucap Lucy lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Natsu.

"Jangan pulang!" ucap Natsu menghentikan langkah Lucy.

"Kenapa?" Lucy jadi bingung.

"Temani aku dulu sampai Igneel pulang…"

"Eh?" Lucy terkaget dengan jawaban Natsu. Dia melototi mata Natsu. Natsu balas melototi Lucy. Jadilah perang lotot-melotot (?). "Kau serius?" Tanya Lucy lagi minta keyakinan.

"Yaa, kalau mau bukti, tatap mataku! Apa mata dan mukaku kelihatan berbohong?" Tanya Natsu yakin dan melototin Lucy lagi.

Lucy menatap Natsu sambil bingung dan garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal (?). akhirnya Lucy nggak kuat natap matanya Natsu. Lucy berpaling menatap kea rah lain.

"Jadi?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Emm, b-b-b-ba-baiklah…" Lucy menyerah.

"Aye~" Natsu berteriak girang sampai terpeleset ponselnya yang dilantai.

BRAKK!

Kepala Natsu membentur dinding. Pajangan lukisan yang menempel, ikut jatuh ke kepala Natsu sampai pecah (lukisannya ya…).

"Gegabah sekali! Seroboh pula," cibir Lucy. Lucy jalan-jalan untuk melihat ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah Natsu. "Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Err, mereka pergi jauh," jawab Natsu lemas sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Emang kemana?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Haah~, kau ini banyak Tanya ya!" Natsu sedikit sebal.

"'Kan aku ingin mengetahui tentang-mu lebih ja-…" Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya, dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Natsu. "Kau mabuk ya? padahal ini tidak di kendaraan," Tanya Natsu bingung didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Bukan, baka! Aku…" Lucy menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hah?" Natsu bertanya lagi.

"Aku… TIDAK BISA MENUTUP PINTU KAMAR MANDIMUUUU!" jerit Lucy didalam kamar mandi.

"Ah, berisik sekali… Mana? Biar kucontohkan," Natsu dengan innocent-nya masuk ke kamar mandi yang didalamnya ada Lucy.

"KYAAAA! Tidak sopan!" Lucy menampar wajah Natsu dengan kencang.

"Lho, lho, kau 'kan belum ngapa-ngapain. Gini, nih, contohnya!" jelas Natsu

.

Setelah selesai mencontohkan, Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Cepet ya…" suruh Natsu polos.

Tapi tak ada balasan dari Lucy. Hanya hening… sampai adanya suara.

_Satu-satu, aku benci ibu! Dua-dua, juga benci ayah! Tiga-tiga, benci pelayanku! One two and three, I hate everybody…_

Dengan indahnya, lagu _Satu-satu Aku Benci Ibu_ itu berbunyi membuat gempa berskala 9.5 richter itu #PLAKK# (Author lebay!). Maksudnya, lagu tadi mebuat seisi rumah menjadi bising. Saat selesai lagu itu, Lucy keluar kamar mandi sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Jelek sekali musiknya…" cibir Lucy.

Natsu, sang pemilik ponsel yang berbunyi seperti itu, langsung merutuki karena dia salah beri nada dering yang enak didengar.

"Eh, kamu kenapa? Kok kasih ringtone gak jelas gitu? Emang kamu benci sama ibu, ayah, dan pelayanmu itu?" Tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi.

"Ya, begitulah," Natsu malas menjawab satu-persatu pertanyaan Lucy tadi. Dan dibuat singkat yang sudah pasti TIDAK JELAS!

"Benci artinya benar-benar cinta, lho!" goda Lucy sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai kecil.

"BRUUUUSH!" mulut Natsu menyemburkan api, eh salah, air yang ia minum ke muka Lucy. "Bukan! Kau salah arti!" tangan Natsu membentuk tanda silang yang berarti 'tidak'.

"Kau… MENJIJIKKAN!" Lucy langsung menendang Natsu dan berlari ke kamar mandi lagi.

"A-ah, m-maaf…" Natsu tertunduk setelah menahan kakinya yang habis ditendang oleh Lucy.

Akhirnya, Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan wajah suram, Natsu bergidik sendiri.

"Mana haduknya tadi?" Tanya Lucy masih dengan suram.

"K-ku taruh di tempat baju kotor," jawab Natsu dengan polos.

"APAAA?! Cepat pinjamkan aku handuk lagi!" suruh Lucy kejam.

Natsu menuruti perkataan Lucy. Ia mengambil satu handuk yang emang hanya satu-satunya, dan itu miliknya sendiri.

"Nih! Hanya tinggal itu!" kata Natsu sambil melempar handuknya ke muka Lucy. "Jangan suram gitu… aku jadi takut," Natsu akhirnya ciut juga.

"Kau ini, sih! Masa' melempar pada wanita! Nggak sopan!" bentak Lucy.

"Kau ini masih menganggap aku tidak sopan!" balas Natsu.

"Aaah! Hentikan! Aku ingin lihat kamarmu!" Lucy pergi mencari kamar Natsu.

"Seenaknya saja!" gumam Natsu sebal. "Kamarku ada di atas!"

"Ini 'kan?" Tanya Lucy. Hanya direspon oleh Natsu dengan anggukan.

JGREEEEK! NGIEEEK! *pintu rusak*

"Wah, rapi sekali~" puji Lucy saat melihat isi kamar Natsu. "Kau rajin bersih-bersih kamar ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Yah, tidak juga. Masa' cuma segini rapi?"

"Untuk ukuran laki-laki tidak sopan sepertimu, bisa disebut rapi, kok," puji Lucy lagi. Tapi nge-JLEB banget bagi Natsu.

"Terima kasih," balas Natsu berbohong. "Kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Natsu ingat kalau baju Lucy basah terkena semburannya.

"Bajuku cuma ada ini, tau!" jawab Lucy sebal.

"Pinjam saja bajuku," suruh Natsu enteng.

"Aku ini perempuan, tau! Masa' disuruh pakai baju laki-laki…" Lucy manyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, lucu sekali…" Natsu memegang perutnya yang melilit karena tertawa. "Ha… haha, k-kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa! Aku tinggal dulu, kalau kau mau ganti baju. Oke?" Natsu pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Natsu," jawab Lucy dan menutup pintu kamar Natsu. "Kamarnya lebih rapi daripada kamarku," puji Lucy tak henti-henti-nya masih melihat-lihat seisi kamar Natsu.

_Selamat tinggal ayah, dan juga ibu… semoga kalian, tenang disana…_

Ringtone dari ponsel Natsu berbunyi dengan lagu '_Selamat Ulang Tahun_'. Lucy yang mendengar ringtone itu, terharu akan maksud dari lagu tersebut. Karena ponsel Natsu ada di kamarnya yang dipakai Lucy, iseng Lucy buka ponselnya yang berisi 1 e-mail belum dibaca.

"Coba dibaca, ah!" Lucy membuka isi e-mail itu. Yang isinya ;

'**_Natsu, kamu kuliah dimana? Aku di Fiore University. Maaf kalau jauh banget… tapi, aku tadi ketemu orang yang keren banget! Nggak disangkanya, dia sekelas sama aku /_**

**_Gimana nih? Minta pendapat ya…_**_**From: Lisanna.'**_

"E-mail macam apa itu?" Lucy menyipitkan matanya. "Lisanna?!" Lucy kaget, ternyata yang mengirim e-mail itu adalah Lisanna.

"Kau baca apa?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah ada dibelakang Lucy. Reflex Lucy melempar bantal ke arah Natsu.

"M-maaf," Lucy merasa bersalah karena membaca e-mail orang lain nggak izin dulu.

"Yaah~, kalau terlanjur kau baca, tidak apa-apa kok. Emang isinya apa?" Tanya Natsu menyambar ponselnya. Sekujur tubuh Natsu jadi beku setelah melihat isi e-mail Lisanna.

"K-kau kenapa?" Tanya Lucy bingung melihat Natsu mematung.

"TIDAAAAK!" jerit Natsu keras sekali. "L-lisanna! Kejaaaam!" Natsu nangis sambil guling-guling dilantai.

"Ada apa emangnya?" Tanya Lucy bingung melihat Natsu yang sekarang guling-guling.

"Huweeeeee! Lisanna jahaaat! Huweeee! Aku akan bersumpah untuk MEMBEN-… tunggu! Maksudku MELUPAKANMUUUUUU! HUWAAAA!" Natsu masih guling-guling dilantai sambil nangis-nangis.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!" suruh Lucy.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Natsu masih saja ber-nangis ria.

"MENYEBALKAAAN!" Lucy dengan ganasnya memukul kepala Natsu sampai benjol.

"Aww…" Natsu berhenti melakukan guling-gulingannya. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hah, ya sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur," Lucy berjalan gontai menuju kasur. "Pinjam kasurmu dulu, ya," pinta Lucy sebelum terlelap.

"Terse-…EEEEEH?! Aku tidur dimana?" Natsu mewek lagi.

"Di kamar yang lain bisa 'kan?" jawab yang bisa disebut pertanyaan Lucy sambil ogah-ogahan.

"Gak mau, bodoh!" balas Natsu. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Lucy. Rupanya Lucy sudah terlelap. "Ah, oyasumi~" sapa Natsu sebelum keluar dari kamar.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Natsu mengarah ke pintu rumahnya.

JGREEEK!

Setelah dibuka…

"HAH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Wah, maaf kalau jelek, ya, Readers-sama! *bows*

'Kan saya masih baru…^ ͜^b

Maaf kalau kepanjangan atau terlalu pendek... ʃ(_ _)ʅ

Tapi, aku senang kalau ada yang menyukai fanfiction pertamaku ini… **ˆ**ᴥ**ˆ**

Tapi, kayaknya nggak mungkin ya #Curcol

Untuk Chappy/Chapter 2 kayaknya bakal lama ._." 'Kan saya masih pelajar dan bocah ingusan :'( #lagian siapa yang nungguin Fanfiction chap. 2-mu?!

Review, Kritik, Saran, dan flame diterima kok :D

Silahkan…


End file.
